Aliens In A Spaceship
by Lady Kait
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they're abducted by a serial killer and buried alive, will they learn to work together in order to survive? Will they fall in love in the process? Troyella.
1. Summary

**A/N: Hey everyone. This story was inspired by an episode of Bones that I saw and really enjoyed. I really wanted to get the summary out for you guys. I'm hoping that you all enjoy. I've never ever seen a story that has this plot. Don't you all agree with me? You all do know what Bones is, right? If you don't, then I suggest you start to watch that show. It's a really good show. I love it. I've also got something to tell you.**

**I know that I had orginally planned to make the two kidnappees Troy and Taylor but it never got any reviews so I decided to change things around and make it Gabriella and Troy. I hope that this time it gets more reviews.**

**I'm not so sure when I'll be able to get the first chapter out but I'll try to do it asap. I really want to get the next chapter of Face To Face out before I start this story but I'm kinda stuck on ideas with the next chapter of that story. If you guys got an ideas I could use in that story, please feel free to ask. I NEED ideas badly and I will really appreciate it. Here's the summary. **

Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive. Can they overcome hatred for each other to survive? Will they fall in love with each other in the process? Troyella!

**So, what do all of think of this idea. I hope you all like it.** **Please leave tons of reviews but nothing nasty please. I want ten reviews to get the next chapter out. Tell your friends about this story. Thanks guys**

**You're the best**

**-Kaity xo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aliens In A Spaceship**

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive. Can they overcome hatred for each other in order to survive? Will they fall in love with each other in the process?

**Pairings: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own it and I am the queen of England and I am married to Prince William. I am only kidding people, although, I would not mind marrying Prince William.

**A/N: **so, here is the first chapter of my story, Aliens in a Spaceship. This idea came to me while I was watching an episode of Bones and I thought this would an interesting story. I hope you all really enjoy this story and please review it. I only got six reviews for the trailer, please. I want 10 or more reviews for this chapter or I will delete it.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_Gabriella's mind._

I groaned and buried my head in hands.

I cannot believe this: does my science teacher hate me that much that she has to pair me with my worst enemy for a project? I am a good kid; never can do anything wrong in my life, I always get my homework in on time and always do my work. What did I do to deserve this torture? Will someone just kill me and get it over with sometime before I wind up killing myself.

How rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Gabriella Montez, daughter of famous movie actor Roberto Montez. I have been known as the queen at East High and the captain of the schools newfound dance team. I am also head of the scholastic department and I have an IQ over one hundred and fifty. I have also been named valedictorian for my graduating class. I rule half the school.

The other half of the school belongs to the king of the school, Troy Bolton, son of Jack Bolton, a famous NBA player and gym teacher. He is the golden boy of East High and believe me when I tell you that every single girl at the school wants to date him. It is sickening. Ok, I admit he is hot as hell but he is a real jerk. He thinks he is all that and he really is not. If he was not the captain of the basketball team, he would be nothing and he knows that too.

You are probably wondering why the king and queen of the school do not get along. Well, on my first day at East High, instead of being nice and showing me around, he pushed me to the ground when I accidentally bumped into him and told me to watch where I was going. Ever since then, Troy and I have never gotten along; In fact, we are always at each other's throats. It has been like that for three years already.

Troy and his friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross have been bullying my two best friends, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and me since I moved here. Then, I became the captain of the dance team, Troy lost some of his followers, who decided to follow me and detest him for picking on us but he still does rule half of the school. There is your reason why the school is divided.

It has been like that now for about three years when I first started at this school.

"Ok, everyone, go sit by your partners and talk about this project with them. And remember, this project is due next Friday" the teacher said. I quickly gathered my stuff, stood up, and started to walk towards where Troy sat with his friends, hating the teacher every step of the way. He is going to make this project and my life a living hell and that I am sure of.

"Perfect, looked at what the cat dragged in" I heard Troy mutter under his breathe when I sat down at the desk next to him and he has a look of disgust written all over his face. What, does he think I want to have to work with him? He must have thought I did not hear. Well, that shows you how stupid he is.

I looked at him and shook my head, giving him the dirtiest look I could manage. "What? You think I want to be stuck working with you Bolton? I'd rather work with a monkey," I told him. I am not kidding though. I really honestly would.

He shook his head and looked down at his desk. "Let's just get this over with" he told me. Wow, for once, I could not agree with him more. That is unusual, me agreeing with him, never happens, maybe once in a blue moon.

I nodded and looked at him. "You can say that again" I looked down at my desk, took out some of my papers, and looked back at him. Maybe, just maybe, I will not have to do this project all on my own and he will actually help me out.

Yeah, right. The chances of that happening are slim to none. You have a better chance of seeing pigs flying across the sky then seeing Troy actually helping me out.

I just want to get this project over with as much as he does.

----

"Hey Gabs" I heard. I turned around to see Sharpay and Taylor standing right there. "So how is it having to work with Bolton? Are you ready to kill him yet?" Sharpay asked me. She read my mind. I am ready to kill Troy. He has been forcing me to do all of the work while he just sits there and watches. That is not fair. He should at least help me out a bit but I know that is never going to happen.

"I've been ready to kill him since I first came in today," I told her and Taylor. I quickly gathered my books, closed my locker and walked with them down the hallway. "So how is having to work Danforth Taylor? Are you ready to murder him?" I asked Taylor. I know Taylor hates Chad as much as I hate Troy.

"Typical, he is trying to get with me. What else is new?" Taylor said and groaned. I looked at Sharpay and she is looking at me. Both of are thinking the same thing and that causes us to laugh hysterically. Taylor groaned and put her head down. "Thanks guys. You make me feel a whole lot better" soon, Taylor found herself laughing as well.

"Gee, what's so funny Montez" I turned around as soon as I heard Troy's voice. There he stood with his teammates. He has his arms folded across his chest. He is wearing a blue polo with darker blue stripes and a pair of light blue jeans and checkered sneakers. He looks really good too.

Where did that come from? Snap out of it, Gabriella. This is your worst enemy he is not hot. He is an ass, if anything. "That would be none of your business Bolton" I retorted and glared at him. He laughed at me and looked at his teammates

There with him stood Chad, his best friend since, practically forever. Chad is wearing a green T-shirt that says, "I majored in Vacation" and a pair of dark blue jeans. One thing about Chad, he has some of the funniest shirts you will ever see. Chad has been trying to get with Taylor for the longest time but she would much rather stick pins in her eyes then date him. She has told him that so many times before in the past too.

On his other side was Zeke Baylor. Zeke has a crush on Sharpay and everyone knows it, everyone that is, except for Sharpay. Do not get me wrong, I love Sharpay to death but sometimes she can be so dumb. It is hard to believe that she has clue about Zeke's feeling for her, not that she would date him in the first place. She cannot stand Zeke as much as I cannot stand Troy

Behind him was Jason Cross, one of the dumbest kids you will ever meet in your life and I am not kidding. I am surprised that he actually made it as far as he did in life without being left back. He never does his homework or schoolwork. I had to tutor him once; he could not get the stuff for anything. He just followed everything Troy told him to do, no matter how mean it was. He is Troy's kiss ass or something like that.

"I thought you were supposed to move too, damn," Troy said. He should never get his hopes up like that. I am here to stay, no matter how much he hates it.

I laughed at the on Chad's face before I turned my attention to Troy. "I'm here to stay" I smiled at the look on his face. "Deal with it sweetie. You can't get rid of me that easily" I shot back and laughed. These fights keep getting better and better. It is so fun to piss him off.

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Troy turn around and walk away. Wow, he cannot handle the truth, can he? I laughed to myself before I walked into the cafeteria, Sharpay and Taylor following me.

* * *

_Troy's mind._

I groaned, aggravated while I walked to my locker, alone.

How could I let Montez win? What has gotten into me? Have I lost my touch? All these kept running through my head. I just do not want to admit that I am an idiot. I let Montez beat me and that is the end of it. I let her walk over me and she could see that I let her get to me. She is never going to live this one down. She is going to torture me with this, everyday while we are still in high school.

Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. "Look Chad" I said and kept facing my locker. "I don't want to talk about it so why don't you just go away and leave me alone," I practically yelled at him.

"Ok, fine" I heard. I know that voice a little too well. "I just wanted to see if you were ok but fine, I see how it is" I turned around to see Montez standing behind me. What is she doing here? Why does care if I am ok or not? Last time I checked, she hates my guts and visa versa. Does all a sudden, she actually care about me?

I looked at her in disgust. "Why do you care if I'm alright or not? Last time I checked, I could have sworn we hate each other," I said, snarling at her.

"Fine, I see how it is" she told me and gave me a look filled with disgust, not that it bothers me though. I could honestly care less. I do not give a damn what kind of looks she gives me.

"Good, buzz off" I told her before I turned around and walked away from her towards the lunchroom. Gee, for someone who really hates my guts, she really seems to be checking me out because I can feel her eyes on me. I'll be sure to torture her with that.

I grabbed my books for my English class and I walked down the hallway when Chad came up right next to me. "Dude, what go into you before? You let Montez beat you?" he asked me, causing me to groan and look at the ceiling. I can never get a break here, can I?

"Chad, leave me alone. I'm not in a good mood?" I shot back at Chad, I blanked out and that usually never happens to me. He's going to bother me with this for the rest of my life.

"Ok" he said and I started to walk down the hallway all by myself, enjoying the loneliness. "Just so you know man, she's never going to forget this and she's going to torture you with this for the rest of your life" he called after me. I groaned and grabbed my iPod.

I just really don't want to listen to him, even though I know he's right.

* * *

**A/N:** Was this a good way to start this story off? I hope so and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have it all planned out when they actually do get abducted but you're going to have to review to get the next chapter so you better get reviewing. Please also look at my profile. I have an important Author's Note that deals with this story

Thanks to: **hsm-troyella-1990**, **TheDiamondPrincess**, **Sharpay Evans Bolton**, **2Pinkstar and 7Blackberry**, **xoMel 1219xo**, and **SLE**. Your reviews made me one happy person.

Hope you liked enjoyed this chapter and keep the wonderful reviews coming.

Love ya lots

Kaity xo


	3. Chapter 2

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball-playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive the mess they're in. Can they overcome hatred for each other in order to survive? Will they fall in love in the process?

**Pairings: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I own High School Musical and I own Zac Efron too *keeps dreaming*

**Warning: **There will be some swearing in this chapter but that is it.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_Troy's mind._

I officially hate Montez more then I did before.

Every since I blacked out earlier today during our fight, she has done nothing but remind me about that. Ever since that fight this morning, she has been saying stuff like 'Bolton cannot think for himself' and 'don't want to have another blackout, do you?' it is really getting annoying too. So what, I had a blackout, like she never had one before in her life. I am only human after all. Whatever, though. She is not worth wasting my breath over.

Now, I am getting ready to basketball practice and I really do not want to go but I can't skip either. I do not want to listen to my father and one of his lectures about how important I am to the team. He would wind up making me feel stupid. That is my dad for you

My parents divorced a couple years ago and after a long custody battle to decide who I would live with, my father won sole custody of me so ever since then, I've been living with my dad. I have not seen my mom since I was placed in my fathers care. The judge thought she was an unfit mother, which is totally not true, and that she does not deserve me. It has been years since I last saw my mother. I wonder how she is doing, if she got a good paying job, and if she is settled in, for once in her life.

Now, I sit in the locker room, changing to go to practice and I honestly feel like crap. My head has been bothering me all day long. I laid down in my father's office to get a little rest; thinking that it might have been due to lack of sleep, but that is not the case. I hope I am not getting sick though. I cannot afford to get sick now since we are so close to our biggest game of the year and I cannot miss that game. My teammates will kill me if I do.

As I changed, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Dude, calm down. It's only me" I heard Chad say as he laughed hysterically. One thing I hate about Chad is that he always does things like this. It gets annoying after a while.

"Chad, you scared me half to death," I practically yelled at him.

Chad started to laugh harder. I rolled my eyes and turned around to finish getting changing. "Sorry man, I couldn't help myself," he told me. I heard him open his locker so I know he is getting ready for practice though.

The silence between Chad and me is a little weird. We are never quiet like this. It is actually quite freaky because Chad is very talkative. "So dude, what happened between you and Montez today?" he asked me as he turned around to look at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Here we go again; he is never going to forget about my blackout earlier. "I blacked out man. What more do you want me to say?" I shot back at him, aggravated.

"Dude, you always have something to say to her. Now you are telling me you blacked out today. That is not like you. Who are you and what did you do with Troy?" Chad said asked me while I threw on my jersey.

I looked at the ceiling and mouthed 'Help me' before I turned around to look at Chad, who is staring at me with his arms folded across his chest. He looks like he is mad too. That is one thing I cannot stand about Chad, he always gets angry over the stupidest things. That is Chad for you though.

"Chad, just leave me alone. I am not in the mood to talk about what happened today. I blacked out, so what. Like you never have either" I shot back at him and turned around to face my locker. Chad is really getting on my nerves today.

"You let Montez win, man. And you're telling me you're alright with that?" Chad started again. Honestly, I do not even care. So what, I will make Montez regret she ever met me one day. She probably already does and that does not surprise me.

I stood up and walked towards the gym, Chad right behind me.

----

Finally, I have never been so happy to get off practice.

My dad pushed us harder then he usually does, which is unusual for him except the week of our championship game. I am supposed to be going out with the guys tonight but now, I am not so sure. Right now, resting a bit sounds heavenly. Knowing Chad, he will force me into going because that is just how he is. He really pisses me off sometimes.

"So dude, we're going to Applebee's. Are you coming?" Chad asked me as he opened his gym locker. I opened mine too.

I turned around to look at Chad, who is looking back at me for an answer to his question. I might as well just give in and go because Chad will be on my case if I bail. "Yeah, I'll go. When?" I asked him as I threw on my favorite blue polo.

Chad turned back around to his locker. "Head there when you're done" Chad told me as he turned around to look at me.

"I'm going to have to run home and get money but after, I'll head over," I said. I do not have any money on me, since I have not been paid yet. I am not getting paid until Friday and that stinks. I hate being paid every other week; it gets annoying after a while. I have even been thinking about getting another job but I am still in high school so working two jobs, going to school, and basketball practice, yeah, that is not going to work.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you there?" Chad asked me as he threw his bright green T-shirt which says 'I Majored in Vacation' on. "Maybe McKessie will give in and decide to go out with me. She has to say yes sooner or later," Chad, told me. Chad is right though, Taylor will have to give in and go out with him eventually.

I chucked a little bit and looked at Chad. It is actually funny how he is so in love with Taylor and she wants nothing to do with him, makes me laugh. "Yeah, sounds good to me" I told him.

Chad gave me one quick nod before he grabbed his keys and left.

I threw my jersey in my gym locker before I started to go through my duffle bag, looking my keys. They are probably all the way at the bottom and that makes it difficult to find them. I did eventually find them and I pulled them out of my bag. I threw my bag over my shoulder and I walked out of the locker room.

The walk to the parking was surprisingly quiet, probably because no one is here but me. I saw my white truck right across from me and I made my way towards it.

Just as I stopped in front of my truck, I could have sworn that I heard someone running up behind me. Who the hell would be here at this time of night and why there are not any other cars in the parking lot besides my truck.

Before I had the chance to turn my head to look, a cloth came out of nowhere and covered my nose and mouth, causing me to jump. I struggled to fight who ever was doing this but it is no use. The cloth smelled horrible and I found myself getting weaker.

The last thing I remember hearing is someone screaming my name before I met darkness.

* * *

_Gabriella's mind._

Dance practice was surprisingly longer then I thought it was going to be.

Usually the time goes by quick but today it did not and I have no idea why. Maybe because I am supposed to be going out with Sharpay and Taylor to get dinner and I just have to talk to them about Bolton's blackout today. Every time I think about that, it makes me laugh. It also makes me wonder how he could not think of anything to come up with. He usually always does. But whatever, I won, score for me.

I quickly changed into my dress and I threw my gym cloths into my dance bag. I pulled my phone out to see if anyone called me or texted me to ask me where I am. Surprisingly, nothing, I quickly shut my phone, placed it in my purse, and pulled out my keys. I threw my purse over my shoulder before I threw my dance bag over my shoulder too before I walked out of the locker-room.

As I made my way towards the parking lot, I heard a familiar voice yell out in dread. My eyes widened as I started to run. What the heck is going on here and who is screaming like that? It is actually quite freaky.

I crashed through the side door of the school for any sight of anyone in trouble. That scream really freaked me out too. I did not see anyone so maybe it was nothing but then I saw something I could not believe.

Troy Bolton, unconscious, being thrown in the back his own truck by some makes figure. Is this person actually attempting to kidnap Troy? Why and for what? Is Troy something that valuable to him? It does not make any sense,

I could not let this happen though, I could not this man kidnap him, even if he is my worst enemy. I would be aiding the kidnapper by doing that and there is no way I am going down as an accomplice to a kidnapping, never will that happen.

I really could not believe I am doing this but Troy is in danger. Yeah, I hate him but I cannot let him be kidnapped. This person could kill him and I would never forgive myself if he died, knowing that I did not stop this from happening. "Troy!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

The man heard me too cause he turned around to look at me. "Let him go!" I yelled as I kept running towards them. The man just started at me like I have two heads or something.

Just as I reached him, I started to angrily punch the guy a bunch of times, never giving him the chance to a swing at me. He dropped Troy and Troy fell to the ground. As I looked down at Troy, the man managed to get away from me, running towards the front of his van.

That did not really bother me though. I picked Troy up off the ground and went to walk to a bench when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. That is the last thing I remember before my world turned black.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. There is the second chapter of Aliens in a Spaceship. I hope you all enjoyed it and yes, they have been kidnapped. The next chapter will deal with them waking up to find that they have been buried alive but if you want that chapter, you are going to have to review this chapter. Please, look on my profile because I have some links up for this story.

Thanks to **zanessaluvr831**, **TheDiamondPrincess**, **JenK508**, **corbinsbabygirl1**, **xoMel 1219xo**, **2pinkstar and 7blackberry**, **Acting-Singing-Bella**, **LilyXJames**, and **Sharpay Evans Bolton **for the reviews they left. Thanks guys, you are the best. Mwah.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please keep reviewing this story and make me one very happy person because reviews make me happy and when I am happy, I write.

Love ya all lots

Kaity xo


	4. Chapter 3

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball-playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive the mess they're in. Can they overcome hatred for each other in order to survive? Will they fall in love in the process?

**Pairings: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I own HSM and Zac Efron too *keeps dreaming*

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER THREE

_Gabriella's mind. _

I groaned when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around, finding myself laying on the backseat of an unmoving car and I could see a little bit because the light in the car is on. Where the hell am I? What happened to me and why am I here, wherever here is? All these kind of questions kept running through my head while I laid on the backseat of this car.

I looked up to look out the window, seeing nothing but dirt surrounding the window and that's what scared me half to death. What the heck happened? Where am I? Have I been buried alive? That would explain why dirt is all around the window. It is all starting to make sense now

I got up and tried to push the door open but to my horror, the door would not budge and there is no way I can escape. I slowly turned around and that is when I saw him, unconscious on the floor

He was lying on his side, facing towards me and his hair was a complete mess, probably because he is on the floor. His eyes are clamped shut. His face looks paler then it usually does and I cannot tell if he is breathing or not. I have to admit that Troy does look peaceful when he is asleep. The other half of the time, he is a real jerk.

I got up and started to go through my back pocket, trying to see start to go through my white sweater, which I wore over my dress, trying to see if maybe I had my phone in my pocket but it wasn't there. That means that I left it in my dance bag, which I dropped when I realized that that guy, who was trying to kidnap Troy, knocked me out.

I turned around when I heard Troy finally groan and I saw Troy sitting up, clutching his head with his hand. "It's about you finally woke up. I was starting to get worried" I told him, trying to see how he would react when he realized that he's been buried alive with me, all of people he can't stand.

Troy dropped his hand and looked at me, his face turning from a paint-filled face to an enraged face. "What are you doing here?!" He practically yelled at me. In case he has not noticed yet, there is no one else here.

"What, you really think I want to be here?" I shot back at him and I pointed over to the window, telling him to look out the window.

I saw Troy's face turn from an enraged look to completely terrified look. "What's going on? Where are we? Why can't I see anything out the window?" he asked me and I could sense the panic in his voice as he asked me all those questions.

My heart shot out of my chest with dread. How am I going to explain our current situation to him? This might be a little too much for him to handle since the guy, who put us here, seemed to be after him more then me.

I took Troy's hand and held it in mine; he did not even seem to care. I think he is more scared, if anything. "Troy" I started out. I closed my eyes, scared of how he is going to take this. I know I should probably just tell him. I am much better off doing it that way. "We've been buried alive" I told him and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes back up and looked at Troy to see he looks shocked. I pulled him into my arms and let him bury his face in my shoulder. He did not seem to care, I think he is more shocked and scared then anything else, not saying that I blame him. I am scared myself.

"Oh my god" I heard him say in such a weak voice. I almost did not hear him. I pulled him tighter to me and kissed his head. I have never seen him like this. It is quite scary

"Sshh, Troy, everything is going to be fine. We are going to be fine. The cops are looking for us and they're going to find us" I tried to sooth him but it does not seem like its working. He is still a mess.

"I know," he told me. "But it's just so hard to stay calm in this kind of situation" he told me and I know he is right. I am finding it hard to stay calm too, considering that I have been buried alive, along with Troy.

I have no idea what to say to him to make him feel better. I just hope that the cops are looking for us and they find us before we run out of oxygen. Who knows how much longer until we lose our air supply and that is scaring me. I just want to know what kind of animal would do this to someone and for what. If I ever get my hands on that person, then they are going to wish they were never born. That is all I am going to say.

Troy suddenly pulled away from me and I looked at him, worriedly. My worry rose when I saw him clutching his forehead with his hand. "Troy, what's wrong?" I asked and crawled closer to him and looked at his face. He looks flushed and exhausted.

"My head really hurts," he told me. I am sure it is nothing serious. It might be a side effect on the chloroform used on him during the abduction. I am sure of that. He will be fine.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Troy. It just might be side effect from the chloroform used on you during the abduction. You're going to be fine," I told him, reassuringly. I helped him lay down on the backseat. "If you just sleep a bit, you'll be fine," I told him.

"How do you expect me to sleep in this kind of situation, Gabriella?" he asked me. In a way, I can see where he's coming from because I would find it hard to sleep too.

"I understand what you mean, Troy, but just get some rest cause I have a feeling we'll be down here for a while" I told him and started to run my fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of having his hair between my fingers.

Before I knew it, Troy closed his eyes and I watched him as he slept, continuing to stroke his hair. I watched him take even breaths. I took his hand and held it tightly in mine and I continued to stroke his hair while he slept.

I hope that when he wakes up, he will be fine and we will find some way to get out of this mess that we have been put in but I do know one thing. After this, we will go back to hating each other and the school will still be divided when we are rescued.

I also just pray that I am right about Troy's headache being a side effect from the chloroform used on him. I do not know, I could be wrong. I just have to wait for Troy to wake up and see if he feels better. I just that it is nothing serious.

Only time will tell.

_Chad's mind._

I sat in Applebee's with Jason and Zeke as we waited for Troy. I found myself getting worried about him too. It is not like Troy to not show up somewhere when we had plans to meet up. I called his phone a couple of times, only to find it go straight to his voicemail and that scared me. Troy always seems to have his phone on him, turned on and fully charged so for it to be off is nothing like him either.

I also have this bad feeling that he might be in danger and I cannot shake it. Something does not feel right, I know this sounds crazy but I can sense when something is not right. Troy's like a brother to me and we have always been so close that I know when something is wrong with him. And honestly, I have a bad feeling that something happened to him.

I pulled my phone out my pocket, dialed Troy's number, pressed send, and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before it went straight to his voicemail. "Damn it" I muttered and placed my phone back in my pocket. I put my hands to my head and shook my head. Something really does not feel right and it is quite freaky.

Zeke and Jason looked at me, worriedly. "Nothing?" he asked me. I could see his face turn to worry for Troy as well. I can tell that he does not like this anymore then I do not.

"Nothing" I told him, panic in my voice and I placed my hands on my knees. "I got this bad feeling guys. Something doesn't feel right," I told them. That sure did not lighten their mood; it just made them worry for Troy more.

I put my head down and looked at the ground. "Where are you, Troy?" I asked myself. I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and looked at it to see if maybe Troy called it. Nothing. Why hasn't he shown up here yet? Where is he? Is he hurt? I could not help but fear that he might be.

"Guys" I heard Zeke say. Both Jason and I looked at him. "Don't think like this. Troy is fine and he's probably on his way here now," Zeke said, trying to reassure Jason and I that Troy's fine. I do not know though, Troy's practically my brother and I feel something is not right.

I looked over at the table next to us when I heard someone throw something on their table in frustration and I saw Evans and McKessie sitting at the table right next to us. Great, can this get any worse now?

"Damn it, Gabby, why aren't you answering your phone?" Evans muttered under her breathe and she pressed her hands to her forehead. Wait a second, Troy isn't the only missing? Montez is missing too. That is not good, not at all.

"Oh, just perfect" I heard the ice queen shout and I saw her looking at me. "Did you come to rub this in some more?" she yelled at me. She looks infuriated. I will stay away from her when she is pissed. Who knows what the girl is capable of?

"No" I shot back at them. "For your information, Troy is missing as well and we have no idea where he is," I shouted at her. Now, I am furious. The nerve of the fucking bitch.

"Hey, Tay, hear that, Bolton's missing too. Maybe we'll finally get rid of him once and for all" she told Taylor and started to laugh. That pissed me off even more. No one talks about my best friend like that.

"Can you just stop for one moment? Both Troy and Gabriella are missing; don't you think something might be wrong?" I shot back them as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my phone put my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

I saw Troy's name in flashing lights. Finally, it is about time he called. "Hey man. Where are you? You were supposed to be here a while ago" I asked him, not hearing anything. That is not like Troy not to answer me either.

Just as I was about to say his name again, a disguised voice come on the line. "I have buried Troy Bolton alive. If you wish to see him alive again, you must come up with ten million dollars in twelve hours. His oxygen supply will run out after twelve hours so you must act fast. You will be hearing from me soon" my eyes widened when I heard that. Is that even possible, Troy has been kidnapped and buried alive. I do not know

"Chad, what's wrong man, you look like saw a ghost. Who was that?" Zeke asked me. He must have noticed my shocked and worried expression. I did not even seem to notice. The only I can think of is how someone expects me to come up with ten million dollars in twelve hours to save Troy's life.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I saw a hand waving in front of my face. "Chad, you ok? Hello, you still on earth?" Zeke said as he snapped his fingers right in front of my face. "Hello, Chad" he said. I pushed his hand away and looked at him and Jason, wondering how I am going to explain this to them. I have no idea how to do this at all.

"Troy's been kidnapped" I told them, watching as both their faced changed from a calm look to panicked look.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you all go. There's chapter three of Aliens in a Spaceship. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you want the next chapter, keep reviewing it because the more reviews I get for this chapter, the sooner I will update.

Thanks to **TheDiamondPrincess**, **SLE**, **Zanessaluvr831**, **2pinkstar and 7blackberry**, **Acting-Singing-Bella**, **xoMel 1219xo**, **Sharpay Evans Bolton**, and **daydreamer299 **for the reviews they left. Love ya all.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave tons of reviews and let me think I'm not a useless author.

Love ya all

- Kaity xo


	5. Chapter 4

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball-playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive the mess they're in. Can they overcome hatred for each other in order to survive? Will they fall in love in the process?

**Pairings**: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own HSM and I'm the queen of England and I never told you guys *bursts out laughing*

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_Sharpay's mind._

"What" I heard Zeke say. His eyes are completely wide and he looks panicked, not that I blame him, if Gabriella or Taylor had been kidnapped, I would be freaking out too.

My mind is still trying to comprehend that this really is happening. Troy's been kidnapped, why and for what? What use could he possibly be to someone, it's not like his parents are rich? Why would Troy's kidnapper call Danforth instead of his parents? That doesn't make any sense to me. It's not as if Chad can afford to pay the ransom so I can't help but wonder why. This whole situation is really confusing me and it makes no sense to me at all. For all I know, his parents could have met some really bad people, how am I supposed to know that if I hate the kid?

I looked at Taylor and I could see that she's in shock too. Her mouth is wide open and even though it's the last thing she would admit, I can tell that she's worried. You never hear of someone being kidnapped in Albuquerque so this is a complete shocker.

"He's been buried alive, guys," Chad said and I could see how panicked he is, he looked like he was going to lose it any second. I can't blame him there, if I was in his position, I would be freaking out. Thanks god Taylor is here with me but where is Gabriella? She still hasn't shown up and now, I'm starting to panic.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing. I dug through my purse looking for it. It's predictable that it's at the bottom, isn't it?

When I found it, I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. I saw Gabriella's name on the screen. Finally, it's about time she returned my messages. I left her at least ten voice messages and like twenty text messages, no joke. I hit the 'answer' button and placed the earpiece to my ear. "Hey Brie, it's about time you answered me," I asked her. "Where are you?"

I became worried when she never answered. I was about to ask her again when I heard a person with a disguised voice clear their throat. Please, not Gabriella too. "I have buried Gabriella Montez alive, if you wish her alive again, you must come up with ten million in twelve hours and you must act fast. Her oxygen supply will run out after twelve hours. You will be hearing from me again soon"

I looked at Taylor and I could see her looking back at me. "Who was that, Shar?" she asked me. How am I going to explain to her that our best friend, the girl who is practically our sister, has been kidnapped and buried alive? I honestly don't know.

I looked at Taylor when she pushed a cup of water to me. "Take a sip of water," she told me. I did as she said and I took a sip of water. "What happened, Shar? Who was that?" she asked me once I calmed enough. I could see it in her face how worried she is after that call I just got.

I looked back up at Taylor as I tried to find my voice; I just have to tell her about Gabriella. "Tay, Gaby's been kidnapped," I told her and I looked at her with fear and worry for Gabriella written all over my face.

I saw Taylor looking back at me with a look of panic written all over her face. "What?" she managed to stammer out. She looked at me like I swung out and punched her hard in her gut. I've never felt so defeated in my life like I do now.

"You heard me, Tay" I shot back at her. "Brie's been kidnapped," it kind of makes me feel bad cause I'm kind of freaking on Taylor when none of this is her fault. She didn't kidnap Gabriella so why am I freaking out on her.

"Oh my god!" Taylor yelled, the sound in her voice literally made my head spin. "This can't be happening. Not to Gabriella. Oh my god" she said again. It looked like she really wanted to cry too.

I moved closer to Taylor. I just have to get her mind off this. I don't want her to worry. "Tay, Gabriella's going to be fine. They'll find her and she'll be fine" I told her, trying to reassure her that Gabriella will be fine. I found it hard to actually believe myself too. I'm scared to death of losing my best friend.

"What happened? Did the kidnapper tell you anything else about where he took her?" She asked me. I could tell that she's trying so hard to keep her tears from falling.

"The only he told me was that he buried her alive" I told her, which makes me wonder how someone can actually live with themselves after they buried someone alive. There really are some sick people out there.

I looked up at Chad when I heard him gasp and I could see his wide eyes. "What now? Are you going to torture us some more with the fact that Gabriella's been kidnapped and buried alive?!" I practically screamed at him.

"No, it's just that- Troy umm- Troy's been buried alive too" he told me. That makes me wonder, is it possible that Troy and Gabriella are together? If they are, that will make things easier for the both of them. I just they both get out alive.

Yes, I hate Troy Bolton and I'm wishing that he makes it out alive. I would want anyone to die, even if they are a total Jackass. Besides, his friends are worried about him and I'm sure his parents are freaking out right now as we speak. Troy has many people who care about him and love him and I'm sure that he would not be wishing death on me so I can do the same thing for him.

"Jason, Zeke, let's go to the Bolton's to see what they're doing to find Troy" Chad said and yeah, I completely agree with him. I want to know what Gabriella's mother is doing to find her and bring her back home.

"Yeah, Tay, we better get going and fill out parents in on what's going on" I told Taylor, who gave me a nod. I stood up and I could see Taylor stand as well.

I looked over at Zeke, who was standing right next to me. Chad and Jason are already by the door. What does he want now? "Zeke, come on" Chad said as he kept looking at Zeke, who is standing right behind me.

"Chad, I'm going to go home and let me parents know what's going on," Zeke said to Chad, who nodded before he walked out of the restaurant.

I immediately turned to Zeke. "Why didn't you go with him?" I asked him. This is actually very interesting to me.

He looked at me. "I decided to walk you home. Maybe you can use the company, considering that your best friend's been kidnapped. I don't think you should be alone right now, Sharpay" he told me. That stunned. Why is he being so nice to me after all the hell I put him through?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him as some tears made their way down my cheeks. This whole situation is really getting to me. "I wouldn't be nice to me after everything I did to you, Zeke" I think he really liked me. What other case would it be?

Zeke walked out the door with Taylor and me. He had his arm wrapped around me protectively. Taylor walked directly in front of us. "Because, I'm love in with you Sharpay," he told me, which sent me into complete shock.

Did he just tell me that he loves me?

---

_Gabriella's mind_

I slowly ran my hand through Troy's hair, loving the feeling of his hair between my fingers. I looked out the window of the car before I looked at his face worriedly.

It has been hours since he fell asleep and he still hasn't woke up yet. I really do hope that I'm right about his headache being a side effect from the chloroform used on him during the abduction. I could be wrong, I'm not sure. I'm not a doctor so I have no idea if that is the case. I just can't help but fear that I might have been wrong, for once in my life. He should have woken up by now.

I looked at Troy again when I heard him groan and I saw him looking right back at me. "How long was I asleep for?" he asked me as he rubbed his eyes with his hands before he looked at me.

I crawled over the seat and took a seat next to him, taking his hand in my own. "A couple of hours" I told him as I wrapped my arms around him. "How are you feeling, Troy?" I asked him. I sure do hope that he feels better. To tell you the truth, he does not look so good. His complexion is extremely pale and even after a god-knows-how-long nap, he still looks exhausted. I hope he is all right. Out of the whole we have been trapped down here, just now I'm noticing that Troy's eyes changed colors; instead of being the ocean blue color they usually are, they changed to stormy grey color and it's quite disturbing. Something is very wrong here

"Better" he told me. I looked at him worriedly. No matter what he says, he's not okay. Something is wrong with him and he's lying right through his teeth.

"Come lay down next to me. You looks you could use some sleep too," he told me as he patted the seat. I smiled at him laid down with him so I'm facing him. I held his hand in mine as my hand went to his hair, stroking his hair.

I stroked the back of Troy's hand with my thumb when all of a sudden, he coughed. "Are you ok Troy" I asked him. I just can't help but fear that he's not fine. Something is wrong with him.

He looked up at me and nodded. "I'm fine," he told me. I frowned, he probably doesn't want me to worry about him and I can't blame him for that but I know something is wrong with him. He looks extremely pale, worse then before and he's been coughing like crazy.

I started to push his hair back when my hand met his forehead. My mouth dropped and I quickly tore my hand away from his forehead. Troy noticed this and he looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked me. He seemed scared too

"Troy, you have a fever," I told him as I put my hand on back on his forehead to feel how warm he is. He definitely has a fever, no doubt about that.

He looked back at me and I could tell that he's thinking nothing about it. I could see it in his eyes and its written all over his face. "It's nothing. I get these little colds all the time. I'll be fine," he told me. I shook my head, it doesn't feel like nothing.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" I questioned him. I looked at him and I could see him nod. I don't want to worry him but I don't want to dismiss it either. I just hope that he's right and he'll be fine in no time. It would be bad if it was.

"I'm sure," he told me. I frowned. He never seemed to notice. I went back to stroking his hair, trying to focus on anything other then his burning forehead.

I just hope that it's nothing serious.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you guys go. There's chapter four of Aliens in a Spaceship. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you all want the next chapter then I suggest that you start reviewing. The more reviews I get, the sooner you get the fifth chapter.

Thanks to **Acting-Singing-Bella**, **SLE**, **TheDiamondPrincess**, **zanessaluvr831**, **leetvfan**, **xo Mel1219xo**, **Sharpay Evans Bolton**, **2pinkstar and 7blackberry**, **MrsEdwardCullen4450**, **thetruemeaningoflove**, **daydreamer299** for the reviews they left.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave tons of reviews and make happy so that I start the next chapter tonight.

Love ya guys lots

-Kaity xo


	6. Chapter 5

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**Summary:** Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive. Can they overcome hatred for each other to survive? Will they fall in love with each other in the process?

**Pairings: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM in any way, shape, or form and I'm not making anything from this story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

_Gabriella's mind._

To pass the time, I was trying so hard to find a way to make contact with everyone above to let them know where Troy and I are. The guy who kidnapped Troy and me left us a cell phone with no battery. Typical, isn't it?

I turned around to look at Troy, who had fallen asleep on the backseat of the car and I couldn't help but to watch Troy sleep. The steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling was comforting to me. I wanted to climb over the seat and just stroke his cheek with my hand, trailing his skin with my hand but I'm scared. He'd probably think I'm crazy; I'm supposed to hate him but I just can't help but different about him, he's different then most guys and that's a good thing.

Oh my god; I think I might be falling for him, hard too.

If I'm falling for him, I'm not going to let him down, I refuse to; I'm going to find a way to get us out of here. But how, a cell phone with no battery doesn't exactly help. What can I do, I have no idea. If only Troy was awake, maybe he could help me out.

I looked in the glove compartment of the car, to see if there's anything that can help me with this phone when I saw three bottles of water and a package of saltine crackers. Good, at least we have something to eat. I just want to get out here, what's taking so long for them to find us; it's been about six hours since I woke up.

I turned around when I heard Troy coughing violently. I saw him sitting up on the backseat, rubbing his eyes with his hands. As he coughed violently, I could also tell that he's shaking

I could also tell that he's short on breath, what's wrong with him? "Troy, you ok? What's wrong?" I asked him. I saw him look up at me and when his eyes met mine, I gasped when I saw his face.

He's definitely sick, he's so pale, and he's as white as a ghost. I could also see that his eyes changed colors; instead of being the aqua blue color that I would recognize them to be, they're a grey color. "Gabby, what's wrong with me?" he asked me, I could see how scared he is. It's written all over his face and it's in his eyes.

I climbed over the seat and took a seat next to him. "Look at me" I told him, trying not sound as panicked as I feel. I put my hand on his forehead, just to feel that he's even warmer then it was before. "Troy, you're burning up" I told him

He put his hand on his own forehead, feeling how warm he is. "Gabby" he said as his tore his hand away from his own head. "What's going on; what's wrong with me?" he asked me, sounding as if he's on the verge of tears.

"Troy, calm down" I told him, trying to calm him down. It's not working though; he's freaking out. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I pulled him into a hug. "Sshh, baby boy" oh my god, did I just call him that? He didn't even seem to notice; I think in this kind of situation with the way he's been feeling, he's not thinking much about what I'm calling him. "It's gonna be ok" I tried to soothe him but it's not working so well.

I eventually let go of him and I could see him looking at me. "Just lay down, ok?" I tried to sound as calm as I possibly could; the last thing I want to do is scare him. I helped Troy lay back on the backseat of the car, careful not to hurt him and I started to run my hand through his hair. "Troy, what is bothering you?" I asked him, taking in his complexion and how horrible he looks.

He didn't even look at me; instead, he clutched his head with his hand. "My chest, my head is pounding, every bone in my body hurts" he told me. "What's wrong with me?" he asked me.

How am I going to explain this to him? I've seen this stuff before, my mom is a doctor and I think that's a dead giveaway. Head ache, chest pain, coughing fits, fatigue, chills, weakness, and fever; I know exactly what this is, pneumonia; Troy has pneumonia, could this get any worse?

He looked at my face and he could see how panicked I am. "Gabby, will you just tell me what's wrong with me?" he asked as he broke out into another coughing fit. He tried so hard not to yell at me.

I took his hand and held it in mine before I closed my eyes. "Troy, you have pneumonia" I tried not to sound panicked when I told him. I can only imagine how he feels, he's the sick one here.

"Just relax and try to get some rest, ok?" I begged him as I climbed up to the front seat of the car and grabbed one of the bottles of water before I climbed back over the seat to Troy. If Troy is anything like me, he has to carry a towel on him, probably in his bag, which happens to be on the floor.

I turned back to Troy after I poured some of the water on a clean white towel and I put it on his forehead. "Ahh" he said softly, which made me smile. That must have felt good for him; at least it will help cool him down.

"Does that feel good?" I asked him as I took his hand in mine, stroking my thumb over his knuckles as I ran my other hand up and down his arm, trying to comfort him. I think it's working too because Troy doesn't seem as panicked as he did.

I smiled at him when he looked at me and nodded. I gently placed a kiss on his knuckles. He managed to smile so he must have enjoyed that. "Will you sing to me, Brie?" he asked me. Brie, I love it; no one has ever called me that before.

"Sure, sweetie" I told him as I hummed a familar melody in my head. Troy looked back at me, his eyes focused on mine. I continued to stroke his hair, trying not to touch his feverish forehead as I started to sing to him.

_You wanna go,_

_And as you open up the door,_

_You change your mind,_

_I'm not something to leave behind,_

_You'll never know,_

_All these things I feel inside,_

_I want to show, you,_

_There's nothing out there to find,_

I kept running my hand along his arm as he closed his eyes and listened intently to the words of the song. It seemed to calm him down a lot and I couldn't be happier.

_Oh baby I, wanna make you see,_

_there's nothing more to fear,_

_cause everythings right here,_

I moved my hand from his arm to hair, stroking his hair. I refused to go of his hand and I don't think that really bothered him that much.

_I'm everything you want,_

_I'm everything you need,_

_and every little part of you, is a part of me..._

I placed a gentle kiss on his hand again and he smiled softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me; I think that he's happy I'm here to take care of him because he would never have been able to take care of himself in this situation. I think I might be falling in love with my worst enemy.

_I'm everything you know,_

_I'm everywhere you go,_

_And I hope that you see,_

_That your everything to me,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Everything to me, Yeah,_

I looked at Troy as he looked back at me. "Do you really feel that way? I mean, am I everything to you?" he asked me in a raspy voice. "We barely know each other and now, you're practically telling me that you love me" he said. I can't really blame him for asking that; yeah, I don't know much about him but there's something different about him and I want to get to know him better.

"Troy, I'm gonna tell you the truth; I think I might falling in love with you" I mean it too; he's not as bad as I thought he is and he's different then most guys in the school that I dated, which I like.

I looked at Troy and I saw him close his eyes, he must be very tired. I carefully lifted his head up, trying not to wake him. I slowly sat down on the backseat and I carefully placed his head on my lap, he didn't even wake up. I smiled softly at him as I started to dab the towel against his burning forehead while my other hand made it's way through his hair.

As I sat here dabbing at his forehead while he slept, I could help but think that I'm a total idiot. I though that this was a side effect used on him during the abduction but now I know that I was wrong, he has pneumonia. I should have seen that I was wrong; if he dies, that will be on me. I should have known it, I failed him.

I prayed that this doesn't turn into anything more serious and that Troy gets better. That's the only I can do.

---

_Jack's mind._

Where is Troy, it's not like not to come home. He should have been home a long time but he never showed up and now, I fear that something might have happened to him.

I held my hysterical ex-wife in my arms while our daughter sat in front of us. I know what you're thinking, why is he inviting his ex-wife over if he's divorced? Well, the truth is; she's a great mother, she loves Troy and Amanda so much and always puts them first; I think she deserves to know that Troy never came home last night after he left school, don' you?

Amanda is our oldest child and she's two years older then Troy and usually, she would have been away from home at college but she's home now on spring break. I could see Amanda had worry written all over her face, we're all freaking out. You see, all three of us know that Troy was not feeling good the last time we saw him but he still insisted on going to school, that's just how he is.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Amanda ask Lucille and myself. I don't know what to do; we have to wait at least twenty four hours before we report him missing.

"Amanda, we have to wait twenty fours hours before we report Troy missing" Lucille told her as she held onto me tightly and she buried her face in my shirt.

All of a sudden, we heard the doorbell ring. Amanda got up on her feet and looked at us. "I got it" she said as she made her way to the door.

A few second later, she came back in with Chad and Jason right behind her. "Coach, we have a problem" Chad told me and I could see worry written all over his face. That really freaked me out; does someone want to fill me in on what's happening over here?

"Go ahead Chad" I told him, something is definitely troubling him.

He looked at me and I could see how panicked he is too. "Troy's been kidnapped" he told me. My mouth completely dropped and I started to panic too. What, my son's been kidnapped, am I hearing this right? Who would have done this and for what?

One of my worst nightmares has come true, my son has been kidnapped.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you all go, Troy's got pneumonia; is he going to get worse, or is he going to get better? Well, you're all going to have to review to find out that answer to that question. I have the next chapter already written but I'm not going to post it unless I like the review count. The song I used in this chapter is called 'Everything To Me' by Brooke Hogan.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, sorry, I'm just too lazy to type up all of your pennames but you did make me one very happy person**

**Thanks guys, you're the best. Love ya all lots.**

**-Kaity xo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**Summary:** Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive. Can they overcome hatred for each other to survive? Will they fall in love with each other in the process?

**Pairings: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM in any way, shape, or form and I'm not making anything from this story.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

_Troy's mind._

I awoke in a cold shiver. I'm literally freezing and I'm shaking. What's going on, why do I feel like this? Is there something seriously wrong with me?

Oh yeah, that's right; I have pneumonia.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Gabriella in the front seat. She turned around when she saw that I was awake. "Oh thank god, I was starting to get worried," she said as she climbed over the backseat and took the seat next to me. "You feeling any better?" she asked me as she looked at my face worriedly, she looked so close to tears.

I wish I could tell her that I feel fine but the truth is; I feel far from fine. I still feel queasy and horrible, I feel like I've been ran over with a steamroller and I'm still alive. It's pretty bad and trust me when I tell you; bit hurts like hell.

"Not really" I said as I started to cough uncontrollably. God, I feel like absolute shit.

Gabriella looked at me worriedly as I coughed and she rubbed my back in a circular motion, as if she's trying to help me calm down. It's not working though; the coughing fits aren't going anywhere. I should know that better then anyone, especially since I've been coughing like crazy ever since I woke up.

"Try to breathe through it sweetheart. We're gonna get through this, I promise you" she assured me. I looked at her and nodded. The only thing that will help me is getting the heck out of here.

Once the coughs died down a bit, I looked at Gabriella and fell in her arms. "I hate this" I told her and laid my head on her shoulder. I looked up at the roof of the car and felt some tears wanting to come down my cheeks. Just my luck isn't it; I get sick while I'm stuck in this kind of situation.

"I know baby boy" she told me and kissed my hair. I felt good to have her arms around me. "I know" I closed my eyes as she whispered comforting things to me. She placed a kiss in my hair and she held me close to her. I felt safe; being in her arms and having her hold me close. It feels really good.

"What were you doing?" I asked her once she let go of me. Her hands are extremely filthy, what was she up to?

She looked at me and I pointed to her hands, causing her to look at her hands as well. "Oh, I was just testing dirt samples to try and figure out where we are" she told me. Good, at least someone is smart enough to try and figure out where we are. Why didn't I think of that?

"Any luck?" I asked her. Hopefully, she has an idea as to where we are.

"Nothing yet" she gave me a sad smile and shook her head. "Sorry" she said as she put her head down. Why is she sorry? It's not her fault, she didn't ask to be buried alive or for me to get pneumonia; none of this is her fault.

"Don't be sorry" I told her and forced her to look at me. "None of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be buried alive, none of this is your fault" she looked at me and started to stroke my hair. She took my hand in hers, running her fingers over my knuckles. I smiled when she placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"You're a good guy Troy. I don't know why I didn't see this side of you sooner" she told me as she put her hands on my cheeks and she kissed the top of my head. She kept stroking my knuckles with her thumb.

I smiled at her. God, she's so beautiful. She's different then most of my ex-girlfriends and I only wish I saw that before this happened. I was a jerk, who only thought of me.

Oh my god, is possible to be falling in with you're former worst enemy? I think I might be falling in love with Gabriella Montez, my worst enemy.

"Oh my god" I heard Gabriella yell, snapping me out of my thought. She climbed over the backseat of the car and looked at the dirt she was examining before. "I think I might know where we are Troy" she told me, happily as she came back and sat next to me. Does she plan on telling how she found that any day this year, I would like to know.

She showed me the dirt she held in her hand. "Wanna tell how you found this out by looking at dirt?" I asked as I looked down at the samples in her hand. I'm so confused here.

"There's only one state that has this kind of dirt" she told me. "Louisiana" she told me. We're in Louisiana, how did she figure this out? Does she wanna fill me in any day this year; I sure would love to know.

"How did you figure this out?" I asked her as I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Just by looking at the dirt, in my old high school, we used to examine dirt all the time and I know for a fact that this kind of dirt is in this small town in Louisiana called Port Charles" she told me. One thing is bothering me though; if she's so sure we're in this Port Charles town, how can we make contact with a cell phone with no battery?

I looked at Gabriella. "What are we going to do now?" I asked her. "Since you know where we are, how are we going to get the cops to find us?" she looked at me confused. "I mean, how are we going to make contact with the cops if the phone the guy left us has no battery?" I wish I knew.

Gabriella at me, confused. She knows what I'm asking is a good question. Hold on a second, I think I might have an idea. "Wait a second, I got an idea" I said and looked at her. Hopefully, it'll work. "Why don't we connect the phone into the dashboard in the car" I said, it just might help us send a text message to help the cops to find us.

"How Troy, I have no idea how to do that?" she asked me, concern evident in her voice.

"You may not but I do" I said. I learned how to when I used to work in a car repair shop. I know exactly how to do. I don't know how well I'll be able to do it though, considering that I have pneumonia. That certainly doesn't help.

"Troy are you kidding me?!" she practically screamed at me. "You've got pneumonia, I can't let you do this!" what other choice do we have though? If I don't do this, then we're in trouble. I have to get us both out of here, what else can I do?

I took her hands in mine and looked right in her eyes. "What other choice do I have? If I don't this, we could never get found. Do you want that?" I asked her as I nodded my head. "I'll be fine" I tried to reassure her that I'll be fine and this is something I have to do.

She kissed the backs of both my hands and looked at me. "Alright" she told me, I could sense the fear in her voice. She's not happy about this.

I tried to get myself on my feet, only to find that every bone in my body hurts like all hell. "Slowly Troy" she said as she put one hand on my back, making sure that I'm steady on my feet. I made my way over to the front seat, Gabriella right behind me. I carefully climbed over the seat, ignoring the pain, and sat myself in the driver's seat.

Gabriella sat on the passenger seat with the damp cloth in her hand. She put one hand on my forehead. "I knew this was a bad idea Troy" she told me as she tore her hand away from my forehead. "Your fever is getting worse" she said as she started to dab the cloth against my forehead. I tried to focus on what I'm doing, I need to do this or else we could never get out of here or not.

"You wanna get out of here or not?" I asked her, trying to focus on what I have to do then my pounding head.

----

_Sharpay's mind._

I couldn't find anything to say to Zeke, how am I supposed to respond to that? He just told me he loves me. "What?" I managed to say as Zeke took both of my hands in his larger ones.

"I'm in love with you Sharpay" he said. How could he possibly love me, I've always been such a bitch to him. He's supposed to hate me so how can he be in love with me? How is that even possible, I have to be dreaming this? I gotta be, what other explanation is there for this. I have to dreaming this. I have to be. Will someone please wake me up?

"I-I" I can't even find anything to say to him. "I can't do this now, Zeke. My best friends been kidnapped and buried alive. How can you even say this to me now, of all times?" I asked him as tears wanted to come down my cheeks.

Zeke reached forward and dried my tears with his thumb. "It's ok if you don't love me back Sharpay. I just thought that you should have known about my feelings" he kissed my cheek and went to walk away. I could tell I really hurt him and I didn't mean to, he just caught me off guard is all. I never said that I want him to leave.

"Don't leave Zeke" I said. He turned and looked at me. "I never said that I don't like the company" I smiled at him as he walked back over to me.

"I'm glad Sharpay" he said as he wrapped one arm around me and he started to walk me home. I felt safe in his arms; I know that he would never let anything happen to me. He's not so bad looking either, he's actually kinda cute. Oh my god, did I just say that? I should probably shut up now but I don't want to.

Is it possible to like a guy you barely know? I think I might like Zeke, a lot too.

I looked up at Zeke when we came to stop in front of my house. "This is my stop" I said, disappointed that this night is really happening.

"Yeah" he said as he pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear. "God you're beautiful Sharpay" he told me. I smiled at him. That's how you know if he's a good guy or not, a normal guy would never have told a girl that she's beautiful. He's different then most guys and I like that. I want to get know him better so I can decide if I do want to date him.

"I think I might like you Zeke" I told him, a smile crept up on his face.

"Wanna go out with me sometime?" he asked me, I could by the look in his eyes that he desperately wants me to say yes.

"I'd like that" I said as he grabbed my hand, holding in between his own hands. I really so feel safe with him. He's a lot different then most guys I've met.

He kissed the back of my hand, causing me to smile. "I better get going" he said as he took my other hand in his. "But I hope to see you again soon Sharpay" he told me and kissed the back of my other hand, making me blush even more. I couldn't help smile; he's a true gentlemen but he's got a lot to prove of he's anything like Edward Cullen, relationship wise. I don't trust him is enough to say.

Just as he went to walk away, I pulled him back to me. "Don't leave" is all I could manage to say. I need someone to stay with me while I worry about Gabriella. "I don't want you leave, please stay Zeke" I begged him.

He turned around and smiled at me. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else" he said. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the house with me. I wonder how my dad is going to react to this; I've never brought a guy home with me before so this will be different.

As we walked in my house, I couldn't help but pray that Gabriella is all right and she's not harmed. Same goes for Troy.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? Loved it or hated it, please let me know in a review and tell me if there's anything you guys would love to see in this story while Troy and Gabriella are still stuck underground, I'll gladly consider it and I could use some ideas for the rest of the upcoming chapters before Troyella are saved.

Thanks to **zanessaluvr831**, **TheDiamondPrincess**,** Sleeplessknight2**,** Acting-Singing-Bella**,** BsktbllRox**,** 2pinkstar and 7blackberry**,** rfee89**,** xoMel 1219xo**,** Melissa**, **freakysoccergirl**, **Daydreamer299**,** SLE, thetruemeaningoflove**,** TeagansMon**, and** Bella** for their reviews, thanks guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Thanks for reading this chapter and please review and make me write the next chapter quicker then I was planning to. Love ya guys lots.

Kaity xo


	8. Chapter 7

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**Summary:** Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, down to the gut. Ever since kindergarten. He is known as the basketball playing god of the school while she is known as the dancing queen goddess. But when the two are abducted by a notorious serial killer, known as the Grave Digger, who buries his victims alive and asks for a ransom, they must learn to work together in order to survive. Can they overcome hatred for each other to survive? Will they fall in love with each other in the process?

**Pairings: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, and Jartha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM in any way, shape, or form and I'm not making anything from this story.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Gabriella's mind_

I'm not happy about this; I knew this was a bad idea to let Troy do this but if there is one thing I learned about being trapped down here with Troy is that when he gets idea like this in his head, there is no stopping him. He wants to get out of here just as much as I do and I can't blame him for that. This is really starting to kill me, having been buried alive and on top of that, Troy's fever is getting worse. What else can go wrong? I kept dabbing a damp cloth at Troy's forehead while he connected the phone into the dashboard.

"How are you doing?" I asked him when he stopped what he was doing and gripped his head instead; his head must really be bothering him now. I reached forward and put my hand on his forehead, just to feel that its getting hotter. He's getting worse, what am I going to do? "Troy, your fever is getting worse" I told him while I dabbed the cloth at his forehead. "I knew this was a bad idea." it really was. I shouldn't have let him do this.

"Look, what other choice do we have?" he asked me. I paused for a second to think. "At least if I do this then we'll have a good chance of sending a message to the cops and they'll find us" I know he's right. The cops will find us if we manage to send them a text message and I just want to get out of here. I know Troy does too. This is driving me nuts. I just want to go home. I hate this situation I'm stuck in. what is taking the cops so long to find us?

"Finally I'm done," Troy said as he sat back on the chair. He clutched his head with his hand, "god, my head really hurts."

I looked helplessly at him. I feel so helpless, I can't do anything to help him. I've got nothing down here to help him. This is just plain horrible. Why me? Why do I have to be the one to get stuck in this kind of situation, why? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? If I feel like this, I can't imagine how Troy is feeling. He's the sick one after all.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'm pretty sure you're exhausted and you need to rest." I pointed out to him. I know that people who are sick with pneumonia tend to sleep a lot.

"That might not be such a bad idea. My head is pounding." he replied. He struggled to get up but it's no use. He's just too weak.

"Just put the seat back." I advised him. He did what I told to do and put the seat back. I watched as he just laid there. He look horrible and I feel terrible, knowing that there's nothing I can do to help him. We need to get saved and soon because Troy's only going to get worse if we don't get out of here. I looked over at Troy, watching as he closed his eyes and laid there. I wanted to cuddle next to him and hold him close to me, I really do but he'd probably think I'm crazy or something. We used to hate each other but now, I can't help but feel different about him. He's different then most guys I've ever met and I like that. I really do think I'm falling in love with him. What else could describe the way I feel when I look at him.

"Brie," Troy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him, "do you think I'll get out of here?"

I could understand why Troy would ask me that. He's scared, I'm scared too but I'm positive the cops will get to us in time. I know they're out there looking for us, they have to be. I don't know about Troy's parents but I'm pretty sure that my mother called the cops and reported me missing. After I didn't come home last night, I'm pretty sure she did, I know my mother. I looked over at Troy and started to stroke his hair. "Of course, we both will." I whispered reassuringly and I grabbed his hand.

He smiled and closed his eyes. I began to rub my thumb in a circular motion over the back of his hand, attempting to comfort him. "No, Brie, I mean do you think I'll get better. What if I don't get better? I know pneumonia can be fatal." he whispered in a weak voice just as I leaned over the passenger seat of the car to grab the water bottle and the cool cloth I had on his forehead before.

I smiled and looked at his face. "Troy, we both will get out of here," I replied, kissing his hand, "don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Thanks Brie," he told me in a feeble voice as he slowly closed his eyes.

I smiled at him before I turned around to grab one of the water bottles we had been given and the cool cloth I used to try to cool his forehead down. It didn't really seem to have any effect though because he's still burning up. I poured some more water on the cool cloth and put it back on Troy's forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Does that feel good?" I asked him

Yeah," Troy replied in a weak voice. I almost didn't hear him.

I looked at Troy helplessly while he laid on the seat with his eyes closed and I felt tears coming down my face, knowing that there's nothing I can do to help him. I wiped my tears away before I reached over and began to stroke his hair while I hand his hand with my other hand. He looked over at me, "you ok?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and faked a smile, "yeah, I'm just fine."

Troy shook his head and looked at me disbelieving. "You're not ok, Gabi?" He told me. I sighed, there really is no fooling him. "Tell me what's wrong?"

What's wrong with me? I don't know. Gee, lets see. I've been kidnapped and buried alive. I'm stuck underground and I'm not even sure how much oxygen we have left in that tank. And to top it all off, Troy is sick with pneumonia and he's getting worse. That's wrong with me. This is all really affecting me too. I'm surprised I kept it together so long.

Unable to keep it together, I started to cry hysterically. "WHY ME?" I asked as more tears came to my eyes. It was no use to try and stop them. They wouldn't stop. Frustrated, I slammed my fists into the dashboard of the car. "THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" I screamed, I just couldn't keep it together anymore. "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

I felt Troy's hand snake around my shoulders and he pulled my close to him, holding me against his body. "Shh," he whispered to me soothingly. "Don't worry, Gabby. We'll both get out of here, like you said. We'll both be ok."

He whispered soothing things to me, trying to get me to calm down, but that only made me cry harder. I couldn't believe what he was saying. We're never going to get out of here. We're doomed for. I thought to myself and I continued to cry into Troy's chest. He held me close the whole time while I cried my eyes out. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried, the tears wouldn't stop coming. I couldn't stop it. I could not stop myself from breaking down. I couldn't.

Troy was whispering soothing things in my ear the whole time. "It's ok, Gabi," he said soothingly to me. "It's ok. Just let all out."

And let it all out I did.

I let the burden of all my problems out and into his soul.

"We-We're never going to get out of here!" I exclaimed, sniffling through my tears. I banged my fist against the dashboard. "I-I'm never going to go… home!" I chocked when I said that last word. "I-I'm never going to see my mom. I-I'm never going to see my friends again… I-I hate… this. Wh-why did this have to happen to… me? Why god," I yelled, looking up at the sky. "WHY?

I just continued to cry while Troy held me close. I needed to let all of my emotions out. I couldn't stop it either.

Troy just continued to hold me close the whole time. Nothing was said between us, except for my harsh sobs.

After a few minutes, I felt myself beginning to calm down. I pushed myself out of Troy's arm and looked up at him. He looks horrible. He's looking so sick now. He's so pale. I put my hand on his forehead. Well, it doesn't feel any hotter then it did before but still, it does feel very feverish. Well, at least he's not getting worse, yet at least.

I need to do something. I need to get us out of here. But what? There's gotta be something I can do.

* * *

_Sharpay's mind_

I really am beginning to think I like Zeke too.

He stayed with me the whole night and he wouldn't leave my side. He had also promised that he won't leave until Gabriella is back here, safe and sound. I know he's just as worried about Troy as I am about Gabriella but he doesn't seem to act that way. He's more concerned about my feelings then his own. He told me that he loves me, which was a huge shock to me, and I think he meant it. He wouldn't have stayed with me the whole night if he didn't.

I wonder what Gabriella and Taylor would say if they were to find out about me liking Zeke. We both hated Zeke, Troy, and Chad. Would they be ok with it? I can't help but wonder that. Gabriella and Taylor are my best friends. Would they be ok with me falling in love with our worst enemy?

'Sharpay?" I heard Zeke call out my name. I gave him a questioning look. "Are you ok, Sharpay?"

I quickly nodded, "yeah, I'm just fine. Well, as fine as I'll be considering the fact that one of my best friends has been kidnapped and buried alive."

"I know how you're feeling right now," he said. "One of my best friends has been kidnapped and buried alive too. I'm so worried about him too. Troy hasn't been feeling well." My eyes widened when those words escaped his mouth. He looked at me sadly.

I closed my eyes and looked at him again. "What do you mean, Zeke? Troy's not feelings well?"

Zeke looked over at me and gave me a barely noticeable nod. "Yes, Troy has a cold. And if they've been buried alive, that can't be good at all."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I said and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

Although saying that didn't exactly make him feel better. The only thing that's gonna make Zeke is getting Troy back alive. We can only hope that the cops find Troy before anything happens to him. And if Troy wasn't feeling well before he was abducted, the only thing we can do is hope that he doesn't get any worse.

The only thing any of us could is wait until wet get some news about them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey Everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long (I mean really long) to update this story. I had an awful writers block with this story and I really couldn't write anything. And plus, life has been getting anything of everything. Not to mention, I'm really losing my interest in HSM now. Ever since HSM3, I've completely lost my interest in HSM. Sorry guys, but I do promise you, I will finish this story no matter what. It might be shorter then I had planned but I will finish it. You have my word.

I wanna thank everyone who review the last chapter. I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to type all of your pen names. You guys are the best, I mean that too. 8D I'm sorry this chapter is so short (and horrible too) It will get longer as I get further into the story.

Thanks for reading this chapter and please review and make me write the next chapter quicker then I was planning to. Love ya guys lots.

~Kaity xo


End file.
